With Love, Beverly Hills
by annaba12
Summary: Cal, a soon-to-be-senior, goes on her regular family trip to California.There she meets hottie Logan Lerman and starts to fall for him.Not PJO story because there were no right categories. My first fanfic, flames accepted.T for later chapters. Read
1. Chapter 1

With Love, Beverly Hills

~ By annaba12~

"Ladies, welcome to California!" my mother sighed happily. I looked over at my half-sister, Savannah Clearwater. She was buried in the depths of her phone.

"Savannah?" She grunted in response, but made no effort to look up her phone. "YO!" She finally looked up from her phone, but I could tell by the look of annoyance on her face that she was less than pleased with me. "We're here to spend time together, not for you to pay more attention to your phone than me. You may want to think about it before I take the thing and CHUCK IT INTO THE STREETS! Comprende?" I announced as I playfully reached for her phone. She giggled and pulled it away.

"I think so. Now leave the phone alone. It will bite." She joked. We both broke out into huge smiles and linked pinkies (We got that from glee. If you don't know what glee is, YOU NEED TO GET OUT FROM UNDER THAT ROCK YOU'RE LIVING IN!)

Well, I won't bore you with the details of what we did. We grabbed our luggage (Savannah must have brought 4 suitcases) and climbed into our new rental car. We piled our stuff in the trunk and drove out of LAX airport. I don't know how long we were driving, but it seemed like forever. Savannah and I talked about anything and everything possible. We finally pulled up to our Venice Beach house rental. It was gorgeous. With help form my mom we unloaded the car. I walked inside, Savannah and her many suitcases following me.

I gaped as I walked into a huge living room with soft white couches and a huge flat screen mounted on the wall. I walked past a kitchen table and into a full marble kitchen (which, by the way, would have a professional cook cooking for us the whole summer). Everything looked so modern. We passed through the dining room and the living room, finally finding the bedrooms. The master bedroom was a shocking lime green, with a full master bath to complete it (luckily, the bathroom wasn't green). As my mom unpacked, Savannah and I moved on. Savannah's bedroom had cream-colored walls and a cozy pink comforter. I left her to her new room for the summer, and went to find mine.

My room was painted a charming sky blue with tiny white clouds on the ceiling. My comforter was a blue and green pattern that made the room feel even homier. There were two doors that led out to a balcony, like the ones you see in movies. I opened them and stepped outside. A few blocks away, I could see Venice Beach. I imagined that at night, the view from here was stunning.

"Girls! I'm going out with Margie and my friends. I probably won't be back until past 11. I heard that there's supposed to be a beach party for teens down on the beach at 8. If you want, you can go. But don't stay out too late, okay? I left you some money on the table if you need it." I heard my mom call from down the hall. I stepped back into the room just in time to hear my mom walking out the door.

"Cal?" Savannah stepped into my room with a mischievous look on her face. The second she walked in I knew I was in trouble.

"I don't like the look you're giving me. If you're thinking what I think I'm thinking, then, no, it's not going to happen. I'd rather stay here and read." Suddenly, she gave me the all-too-common puppy pout.

"Why not?" She whined. "Give me one good reason." She crossed her arms and pouted as seriously as she could.

"Here you go: a) because they're stupid b) they're loud and overcrowded and c) I don't want to." Sarah looked at me like she was going to cry. I just couldn't take it.

"Fine. You got me. I'll go," I grumbled. Savannah was practically jumping up and down with pure glee.

"Oh this will be so much fun! We have three hours until party time. We are going to take you shopping, and we'll do your hair and makeup. Cal, welcome to Extreme Makeover: Cal Edition. You won't even recognize yourself when I'm done with you." _Oh crap. What had I gotten myself into? _I thought to myself. This was going to be one crazy ride.


	2. Chapter 2

With Love, Beverly Hills Part 2

Three hours later, I looked completely different. Savannah had completely transformed me. My long honey-blonde hair was curled and pulled back in a butterfly clip so that it cascaded past my shoulders. I had a pink bikini with yellow polka dots in my beach bag. I was wearing a bright plaid shirt under a flirty cardigan with belted high waist shorts and navy blue flip-flops. Savannah had made me get a Mani-Pedi (I know, how sad is that) and had done my makeup so that it looked like I wasn't wearing any.

"Come one Savannah, I'm leaving without you." She stepped out of the bathroom and I gave a wolf whistle. I could see her blush madly. "What? You clean up nicely." She was wearing a cream-colored Butterfly-Sleeve top with a turquoise bikini underneath and navy blue cargo shorts. Her usually neat brown hair a mass of wild brown waves and curls. She had on a pair of sensible heels and makeup that was edgy, but not too edgy.

"Let's go," I called out. We headed out the garage and peddled down to the beach.

By the time we got there, the party was in full swing. Some energetic techno song I didn't recognize was blasting through big black speakers.

"I'm going to be over by that shack over there," Savannah yelled. I nodded and went to turn around when I knocked into the cutest guy I have ever seen. Wait, this guy looked very familiar.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!' I stammered trying to remember who he was. He had floppy, brownish-blackish hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and an adorable smile. Oh crap this had to be,

"No problem. It was my fault anyways. Wow, I'm rude. Didn't even introduce myself. I'm Logan." He held out his hand for me to shake. Oh crap. I had basically run over famous movie star Logan Lerman, who for the past several years I had developed a huge crush on.

" I'm Callista, but you can call me Cal. Sorry about that," I stammered.

" Don't worry it's not your fault," he reassured me. He looked me up and down and I blushed, trying not to look directly at him.

"You seem really familiar. Have I met you before?" he asked as the music changed in the background.

"Well, my family comes here every summer, but I don't think we've met before," I tried to sound fun and upbeat, but inside I was thinking, _Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Oh Crap. What do I do?_

"Really?" He sounded genuinely interested, _thank god_. "Where you from?" I snapped out of my trance and answered him.

"I'm from New Jersey. No matter how convincing Jersey Shore is, a good percentage of us DON'T talk like baboons." He laughed and I joined in sort of chuckling to myself. When we both calmed down, he said

"You know, you're pretty funny for most girls." I smiled and hoped for the best.

"Why thank you. I try my very hardest for thy fans." I curtsied and giggled. He joined in and I heaved a sigh of relief. I was actually talking to a guy without looking like an idiot. _It's a Miracle! Cal's flirting! And it's working_, the obnoxious side of me said. _Shut Up! She's doing it! Let her shine for one minute, would you_, the better side of me argued. For the first time, talking to a guy was….easy. Who knew?

After that we talked for a while about school, playing the guitar, fans, _oh my god he's so hot_ (sorry, way off topic), and a bunch of other stuff. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out to see that it was already 9:30! Wow, long conversation.

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked. I showed him my phone and he cursed under his breath.

"Sorry, but I really have to go. It was nice meeting you," he apologized. Logan waved and started walking away, but stopped and turned.

"Not to sound like a stalker or anything, but can I have your number?" he asked, walking back to where I was standing. I chuckled and smiled to myself as I recited my number. He plugged it into his phone while I tried to stop myself from drooling.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you again," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I had a good time. Maybe I'll see you soon." We said our farewells and he walked off, taking half of my heart with him.

**A/N: So, there you have it: Chapter two ff With Love, Beverly Hills. Sorry, that it dragged on, but I promise that it will get more interesting. I just wanted to say thanks to my first reviewer, swimmergirl13. It would be great if you readers could take a few minutes and just write a review. Tell me what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? Think I should add something? Add a reader's idea into the plot? Again, reviews would be really helpful. Also, updates might be a little slow because of school. So just bear with me. Thanks and Peace Out!**

**Annaba12**


End file.
